The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for changing a volume. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method for changing a volume of a container.
The container may have an interior defined between a top end and a bottom end. The container may store and/or may hold contents, for example, solids, gases and/or liquids. The contents may have a volume within the container. The container may have a thickness defined between an outer surface and an inner surface. The inner surface may define the volume of the container between the top end and the bottom end. The contents of the container may contact the inner surface of the container. The outer surface of the container may separate the contents of the container from an environment external to the container. The environment may be the atmosphere, liquids, gases and/or solids external to the container. As the contents of the container are used and/or removed from the container, the volume of the contents may decrease, and the environment may fill the volume of the container.
The container may have one or more sections and/or one or more portions between the top end and the bottom end of the container. The sections and/or the portions may be moved to change the initial volume of the container to an intermediate volume. The intermediate volume may be less than the initial volume. As a result, an amount of the environment in the intermediate volume of the container may be less than the amount of environment in the initial volume of the container.
It is generally known to use a container to store and/or to hold solids, gases and/or liquids. The container, such as, for example, a paint can or a water bottle, has a fixed volume. The container may have contents within the volume of the container, such as, for example, paint or water within a paint can or a water bottle, respectively. The contents may have a first volume which may be the same as the volume of the container. In such a case, the container is generally considered “filled”. A portion of the first volume of the contents are used and/or removed from the container to decrease the first volume to a second, smaller volume. As a result, an amount of space may form within the volume of the container. The space within the container may be filled by the atmosphere and/or other substances exterior to the container. The atmosphere and/or other substances may have qualities and/or characteristics which may spoil, ruin and/or damage the contents of the container.
A large container is often used to store and/or to hold contents. When a portion of the contents of the large container are used and/or removed, a small container is often used to store and/or to hold the contents of the container. The contents of the large container must be transferred to the small container. Transferring the contents from the large container to the smaller container is inefficient. In addition, multiple transfers must be conducted to keep the contents of the large container in a container of suitable size. Volumes of the small container and the large container are fixed and incapable of being decreased as contents are being used and/or removed.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for changing a volume. Additionally, a need exists for a system and a method for changing a volume of a container having sections and/or portions which may move to change the volume. Further, a need exists for a system and a method for changing a volume of a container which may remove environment by decreasing the volume of the container. Still further, a need exists for a container wherein the container has a first portion insertable and/or receivable into a second portion of the container. Moreover, a need exists for a system and a method for changing a volume of a container which may have a first section insertable and/or receivable into a second section and a third section insertable into the second section. Furthermore, a need exists for a system and a method for changing a volume of a container to protect and/or to preserve contents of the container. In addition, a need exists for a system and a method for changing a volume of a container with a ring or other device which may seal a section of the container.